Día De Fiesta Con Las Manos Esposadas
by Lily Masen Cullen
Summary: -Este es el trato: vienes conmigo a pasar unos días con mi familia como mi novio porque el no pudo venir-dijo ella -Ah, eres una de esas mujeres que odian a los hombres, porque ha sido rechazada constantemente. Y ahora se venga con una persona inocente- Como ven el pensaba que yo lo raptaba como una venganza pero no lo hacia por eso.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es MÍA.**

Un carro pasó rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que había en la noche con nieve en la calle, con una música ensordecedora. Dentro de él había una linda muchacha que buscaba desesperadamente afuera en la nieve a su "novio". _No estoy loca, estoy lejos de serlo- _decía ella en sus pensamientos. _Hacer una locura no te hace estar loca- seguía pensando –aunque tengo que admitir que esa conducta no la esperaba de mi - -Y estoy segura que Edward Cullen tampoco pensaba pasar así-_

Por fin la chica encontró lo que estaba buscando, bajó la ventanilla y condujo al mismo tiempo que su "novio" caminaba.

-Y… ¿estás caminando hace como una hora?- preguntó ella –Haz caminado unos 2,9 kilómetros y la gasolinera más cercana está a 32 km. Saca la cuenta.- seguía diciendo la chica

-Mira, ¿Por qué no regresamos a casa y hacemos chocolate caliente? ¿Está bien?- dijo Bella viendo que su "novio" no le prestaba atención. Ella paró el carro y Edward resignado se montó.

Los dientes de Edward rechinaban, además que tenia sus mejillas sonrosadas, por el frío que hacía. Aunque vestía con un saco abrigado, estar caminando por más de una hora con nieve, no ayudaba a entrar en calor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes nada que decirme? ¿Te estás congelando?- pregunto ella

Él solo temblaba y por fin habló:-Tu…. Er-eres… el…... diablo-dijo entrecortadamente por el frío y rabia que tenía. Ella solo lo miro y trato de hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada y siguió manejando.

Capítulo 1: el rapto.

18 horas antes, 17 de abril.

La alarma sonó en el cuarto de Bella. Ya eran las 7:15 de la mañana. Ella se despertó y apago la alarma con los ojos hinchados por el sueño, se levantó y abrió las ventanas. Luego se fue a la ducha, se bañó y se vistió con un vestido celeste con pantyhouse negro y zapatos negros. Luego fue hacia su cómoda y se puso en su cabello un tratamiento especial para que le se hicieran rulos y puso la alarma en su reloj para que sonara en 15 minutos, para que los rulos no fueran tan definidos. Luego fue a la nevera por algo de comer y sacó una sopa china que tenia que calentarse en la estufa, ella trato de prender la estufa pero no encendía. Así que sacó su blower y lo puso lo más caliente que podía y lo puso debajo de su alimento con la esperanza de que se calentara algo. En ese mismo instante comenzó a sonar su celular. Ella dejo el blower y se fue a responder. La sopa casi se le cae y ella dijo –oh, mierda- en el mismo instante que contestó el celular.

-Bella, no digas esas palabrotas- le dijo la mama al otro lado de la línea

-Hola, mama- dijo Bella

-Hola cariño, estoy terminando de organizar. Tuvimos que traer todo, nunca conoces a los inquilinos.-

-¿Y todo te cabe?- Bella le preguntó

-Sí-respondió la mama –Organicé los lugares para la cena y quisiera saber si Jacob vendrá contigo-

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Bella

-El coctel es a las 6:00 en punto-

-Ya lo sé, mamá-

Sin que Bella se diera cuenta la alarma de su reloj sonó, pero no la escucho porque estaba hablando con su mama.

-Estamos muy emocionados de conocerlo- dijo la mama al otro lado de la línea.-Será un día especial, toda la familia estará reunida. El podría ser el elegido-

-No lo sé mamá, quizá tal vez lo sea. Escucha, no puedo hablar ahora. Tengo que ir a la entrevista-

-Oh, oh espera, espera usa el vestido de navidad, es un gran color y su silueta resalta tu cintura-

-Mamá no, ya estoy vestida. Y por favor, nada de prendas rosas, por favor-

-Cariño, el rosa es el mejor color para tus ojos chocolates-

-No se si aun me sirve- decía Bella

-Hija debes cambiarte-

-ok, ok, ok- lo dijo Bella de mala gana y con ganas que la mama cortara la conversación.

-Habla con tu padre- dijo la mama al tiempo que Bella decía –No, no, no tengo tiempo para hablar con… Hola papá-

-¿Un día importante?-le preguntó el papa

-Oye papa le dijiste al Sr. Royce que no tengo experiencia laboral ¿verdad?-

-Posiblemente excepto por la limonada-

-¡Papá! vendía limonada cuando tenía 10 años, cuando me llamaban "La pequeña campanita"-

-Escucha, nunca acepta el "no" y no salgas hasta que no obtengas el trabajo. ¿Bien?-

-Bien, y ¿que le dijiste que hacía yo?- pregunto Bella

-Solo le dije que estás un poco tarde pero que estas dispuesta a aceptar el reto de la vida. Demuestra seguridad, enorgulléceme.-

-ok- ya cansada de hablar y atareada.

-Conduce con cuidado. Te quiero- el papa le pasó la llamada a la mama y la mama le dijo:-Las cosas están cambiando para ti-

-Adiós mama-

-Ah, y acuérdate de hacerte algo en el cabello-

Bella cerró la llamada rápido y se acordó que tenía el tratamiento en el cabello. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Oh, por Dios- dijo corriendo hacia el baño –Esto no me puede estar sucediendo-

. . . . . . . . . . .

.. .. .. .. .. .. ..

… … … … …

Ella estaba en el carro y un hombre casi de su edad le hizo seña con la mano de que le diera paso. Ella de buena fe le dio paso sin percatarse de que al otro lado suyo un carro venía rápido y el carro que venía rápido se choco con el hombre que le dio el paso. El hombre molesto le dijo:

-Eres una perra –

. . . . . . . . . . .

.. .. …. .. .. .. ..

… … … … …

Ella llegó al edificio y subió en el elevador corrió hacia donde estaba la recepcionista.

-Hola soy Bella Swan, vengo a…-

-Llega tarde- dijo la recepcionista cortándola

-Lo sé y lo siento-dijo ella tratándose de excusarse

-No la puede atender en este momento –

-Oh, no, no. Se que llego un poquito retrasada pero no me entiende mi padre y el Sr. Royce son vecinos, mi padre me ha programado esta reunión, así que es muy importante que lo pueda ver-

-Usted debió llegar a tiempo si era tan importante para usted. El está con su siguiente entrevista- y Bella lo confirmo cuando vio que el Sr. Royce estaba hablando con un chico.

-No. No puede ser. No yo no puedo perder esta entrevista- le dijo Bella un poco alterada a la recepcionista.

Bella se le ocurrió una idea en ese preciso instante. Miró a la recepcionista y luego a la oficina. La recepcionista como leyéndole el pensamiento le dijo -ni siquiera lo piense-.

Ella no le hizo caso y comenzó a correr a la oficina del Sr. Royce, se puso en la puerta que era de vidrio y le dijo:

-Sr. Royce soy yo. "La pequeña campanita". Su vecina. Vamos.- el la miro con cara de "saquen a esta loca de aquí" y le cerro con una cortina. – ¡Vamos! Sabe que puedo vender, y soy mejor que los otros vendedores.- decía Bella.

Mientras tanto la recepcionista llamaba a seguridad y le decía a los seguridades: -Tengo un problema de seguridad-

Bella solo se quedo recostada en la puerta lamentándose de su mala suerte.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

.. .. .. … .. …..

…. … … … ..

Isabella llegó a su lugar de trabajo: la cafetería JIKS

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto la amiga de Bella: Alice

-Sinceramente no lo conseguí-

-Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? Deja de hablar con tu amiga, regresa al trabajo o te la verás en la calle- le dijo Jiks el jefe de ellas

-Cállate Jiks, prefiero que me despidas antes que dormir contigo- le dijo Alice dirigiéndose a su jefe –El no mantendría aquí esa pistola de su bisabuelo si supiera que me dan ganas de matarle unos de estos días- le dijo Alice a Bella

Bella se quitó su gorro y los rizos salieron al aire.

-Oh, por Dios ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Yo estaba demasiada ocupada con mi madre quejándose de mi apariencia- dijo Bella quitándose ahora el abrigo chocolate que la cubría del frío.

-Oh, Por Dios- dijo Alice ahora dirigiéndose al vestido que Bella tenía puesto: era todo rosado y llegaba debajo de la rodilla.

-El vestido para la navidad este año. Mi madre lo escogió para mí-

-Jiks siente que este año es su mejor año de ventas - Dijo Alice ahorrándose sus comentarios sobre el vestido de Bella o los gustos de su mamá.

-Ah, como el es hindú- dijo Bella

Alice le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo ¿Qué importa? Bella se puso el delantal y Bella le preguntó a Alice: -¿Cómo me veo?-

-Te ves bien – dijo Alice para no herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Alice, arruiné completamente la entrevista – dijo Bella volviéndose a lamentar-Tendré que ir a casa a hoy. Mama quería pasar un día especial. Alquilo una cabaña en medio de la nada y vamos a estar atrapados. Como en una película de terror- dijo Bella lamentándose su vida.

-Lo siento. Te acompañaría pero voy a pasar con Jasper nuestra primera vez juntos-

-Está bien por ahora, tengo otra oportunidad de sobrevivir, Jacob viene conmigo-

-No es un poco rápido que tu y Jacob vayan ya ¿no crees?- le dijo Alice

-No, ya llevamos juntos varios meses. Además no tengo nada que ofrecerles a mis padres: no tengo esposo, ni hijos, mi padre ya piensa que soy lesbiana-

-Y ¿usarás a Jacob para que tus padres te dejen tranquila?- le dijo Alice

-¡Sí!, No, Sería grandioso dar una buena impresión, y creo que les encantará. Yo no se que tu tienes en su contra, Alice, en todo caso–

-Supongo que ese tipo de persona no son mi tipo, ni el tuyo-

-Sus padres poseen bancos. Y no tiene nada de malo que sea rico-dijo Bella

-Claro ser rico y exitoso es fácil, cuando se nace así- dijo Alice

-Me recogerá a las dos en punto- dijo Bella ya que no tenia qué responderle –te pido que controles tu mal genio por favor-

Bella fue a atender una mesa y llevó un helado que le habían pedido

-Te dije que era con caramelo derretido- le dijo un niño como de 13 años.

Bella se fue refunfuñando a echarle el caramelo derretido al helado. En eso llegó su novio Jacob.

-¿Cuándo piensas renunciar a este trabajo?- le preguntó Jacob

-Ya estás aquí- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Dios mío ¿Qué te paso?-dijo mirando a Bella desde la cabeza a los pies y echándose a reír por su peinado extravagante y vestido también extravagante

-Créeme no intentaba llamar la atención de mis padres-

-Ya que lo dices no pienso asistir a la celebración-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Presentarme a tus padres es otro nivel y aun no lo hemos alcanzado- dijo Jacob serio

-Oh, oh esta bien,… oh-dijo Bella- Bien ¿será que en los próximos 10 minutos alcancemos ese nivel? Porque ¡mis padres esperaban que vayas conmigo!-

-creo que nunca alcanzaremos ese nivel, corazón…-

-No puedes abandonarme ahora Jacob. El coctel es a las 6:00 en punto. Te necesito-dijo Bella notablemente desesperada y alzando la voz.

-Eso de que me necesitas, no me gusta-

-No puedo creerlo. Esto no esta sucediendo. ¿Por que me dijiste que pasaríamos la navidad juntos si no lo ibas a hacer?-

-Porque yo sabía que eso era lo que tú querías escuchar- dijo Jacob muy normal y sin ver lo alterada que estaba su novia –Bueno, te veo luego- y se fue

-¡Espera! Si pasas por esa puerta ahora ¡terminamos!- todos en el restaurante veían la escena de teatro que se desarrollaba en sus narices

El la miró y dijo burlón: -Está bien- y se fue.

Ella estaba que quería llorar y gritar y trato de controlarse pero no podía lo único que salía de su boca era –Oh, por Dios-

En eso entró un hombre hablando por celular, de cabello cobrizo con buena estatura y bien parecido.

La mesera de la entrada reconoció en seguida que el hombre de cabellos cobrizos había hecho una reservación y le dijo –Su mesa esta por allá-

El se dirigió a la mesa que era para dos y estaba en el centro del restaurante. Se sentó y de su bolsillo del abrigo saco una pequeña cajeta color rojo que contenía un anillo de compromiso.

-Hey, rápido, ve a atender al cliente de la mesa 10 Isabella- le dijo su jefe.

Ella como todavía estaba en shock por lo ocurrido con su ex novio fue a dejar el helado con derretido de caramelo en la mesa del niño y fue a atender la mesa 10. En esa mesa estaba el de cabello cobrizo. Ella como estaba ida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo era él.

-¿qué desea pedir?-preguntó Bella sin siquiera mirarlo

-quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas y ensalada, por favor, con la salsa aparte –dijo el

Ella ni siquiera había tomado lo que el quería sino que todavía estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su ex novio. El de cabellos cobrizos viéndola que todavía estaba parada ahí le preguntó: -¿necesita tomar nota?-

Ella no dijo nada y se fue a la cocina. Allí ella vio todo como en cámara lenta: todo el mundo comiendo contento y feliz, en las palabras que le había dicho su madre, en lo que le había dicho su novio… y de pronto en su bolsa que estaba cerca del jefe, sonó su celular. Ella fue a responderlo porque el jefe le preguntaba que de dónde era ese ruido.

-Hola mamá- contesto Bella su celular

-Bella. Lo sabía aun no saliste del trabajo-

-Lo siento mamá-

-¿qué parte de a las 6:00 en punto no entendiste? Todo el mundo es puntual ¿por que no llegas temprano por mí?- le preguntó la mamá. Mientras que la mamá decía eso ella miraba al chico de pelo cobrizo pero no con amor sino con un plan en mente.

-Estamos saliendo en este momento- dijo Bella y cerró la llamada.

El de cabellos cobrizos se dirigía hacia el baño y ella le cerró el paso. Él para no ser descortés dijo –con permiso-

-¡No puedes entrar al baño!-dijo ella

-¿esta descompuesto?-

-Vienes conmigo – dijo ella

-¡No!… voy al baño- dijo el -escucha no estoy segura de qué gobierno vienes pero...-

Y ella sacó el arma del abuelo de Jiks. El se le quedó mirando y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo el con duda

-es un arma-

-¿Estás segura?-

-sí. Es un arma. La usaron los británicos en la guerra de independencia de la India en 1857.-

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Verdad?-

Ella lo agarró y lo llevó agarrado a su carro. Ya afuera del restaurante, en el estacionamiento el trató de hacer una vuelta de carate o salir corriendo pero el piso estaba resbaloso y calló en el intento. Ella solo miro al cielo y dijo – ¡Por el amor de Dios!-. Trato de despertarlo pero el no respondía y como sabía que el era muy pesado para ella lo arrastró hasta su carro. Y salió rumbo a la casa de sus padres. El se comenzó a despertar cuando el carro de ella dio un pequeño brinco. Ella le había vendado los ojos y atado las manos.

-Hola- le dijo Bella a el, y el tenia la venda todavía. -¿Cómo está tu cabeza?... ¿Y si te quito la venda ahora? ¿Que te parece?- y se la quitó.

-Hola de nuevo – dijo ella

-hola- dijo el extrañado. Trato de levantar las manos pero las tenía atadas y trato de quitarse la atadura pero estaba bien atada y muy fuerte.-Escucha, no se lo que estás haciendo o qué quieres de mí pero este plan no parece bien pensado. Soy un hombre y tarde o temprano te venceré-

-Sí, tienes razón, a menos que yo te venza primero- dijo ella son una sonrisa - o te dispare- dijo ella sacando el arma de su bolsa y apuntándole a la cabeza

-Pareces una buena chica – dijo el con una sonrisa en sus labios-Probablemente no es tan grave y se pueda resolver. Vamos realmente no me vas a disparar- dijo el riéndose nervioso.

En ese instante un zorrillo iba pasando en la calle y Bella para no matar al animal hizo el timón hacia un lado y apretó todo lo que tenía a su agarre y apretó el gatillo de la pistola y salió un disparo. El chico gritó y ella también.

-Oh, Dios mío- dijo ella asustada –Oh, Dios mío- miró donde había disparado sin querer, y vio que cerca de donde disparó estaba el pene de el chico.

-Lo siento- comenzó a decir ella al chico-por dispararte cerca de tu virilidad-

. . . . . . . . . . … . . .

.. . .. .. .. .. .. … .. .. ..

… … … … ….. … … ..

-Este es el trato: vienes conmigo a pasar unos días con mi familia como mi novio porque Jacob que no pudo venir-

-No haré nada de eso-

-No tienes opción Eduardo- dijo ella

-mi nombre es Edward… y tu novio te dejó –

-¡No! Te dije que no pudo venir-dijo ella

-Claro- dijo el con sarcasmo y con burla en su rostro.- eres una de esas mujeres que odian a los hombres, porque ha sido rechazada constantemente. Y ahora se venga con una persona inocente-

-¡qué! ¡No lo soy!-

Ella vio que la gasolina se le estaba acabando y ella sabía que tenía que parar en alguna gasolinera. Pronto llegó a la única gasolinera cerca de la casa que alquilaron sus padres.

-Gasolinera, verde con blanco, recuerda: verde con blanco- susurraba Edward para sí mismo. Ella viendo eso le volvió a poner la venda a los ojos.

–Sabes que no hay posibilidad de que te salgas con la tuya ¿verdad?-dijo el con algo de esperanza- ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Sujetar el arma contra mí durante la cena? Tan pronto cuente a tu familia lo loca que estás…- dijo el

Ella lo comenzó a tocarlo todo, revisando si él tenia celular e ignorando todos sus comentarios.

-Hey, esto se vuelve personal – dijo el -¿qué estas haciendo?-

-¿No tienes celular?-

-Está en mi abrigo… en el restaurante, donde lo dejé entes que me secuestraras- dijo él levantando la voz.

**wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**

**N/A: hola a todos! Nuevamente de vuelta, pero esta vez con una historia más de humor. Y que tal? Les gusta? **

**Me merezco review? **

**LILY MASEN =)**


	2. La casa de Bella

Capítulo 2: la casa de Bella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**

Capítulo anterior:

_-¿No tienes celular?-le preguntó ella a el_

_-Está en mi abrigo… en el restaurante, donde lo dejé antes que me secuestraras- dijo él levantando la voz._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ella salió del auto y caminó hasta la tienda de la gasolinera. Mientras tanto Edward se trataba de quitar la venda de las manos, pero estaban muy ajustadas.

-Hola- saludó Bella al señor que estaba en la estantería de la tienda quien estaba sentado y leyendo periódico

-Hola – respondió el

Ella buscó unos vinos y un paquete de papas.

-Bueno esto cuesta 10 dólares en total mas 10 de combustible – dijo ella, sacando la plata de la cartera de ella y pagándole al señor. El señor lo registro en la caja registradora y le dijo:

-normalmente lees cargo el combustible a las muchachas bonitas-

-No es necesario – dijo ella tratándole impedir que saliera para que no viera que tenía amarrado a Edward y con los ojos vendados.

-No le niegues a un viejo los pocos placeres que tiene – le dijo la Bella

-Oh, no, no tiene que hacerlo, puedo hacerlo yo, enserio-

Ellos caminaron hacia afuera y el señor se dio cuenta que tenia a Edward amarrado y con los ojos vendados

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- preguntó el señor alarmado

-es mi novio. Lo sorprenderé con un fin de semana en el bosque. Un fin de semana salvaje, donde nos atamos-

-deberías venir conmigo- le dijo el señor a Bella agarrándola por la mano

-realmente no tengo tiempo-le dijo Bella alarmada. El señor entró a la tienda y ella corrió a llenar algo de combustible en el carro antes que el saliera, pensando que él iba a entrar a llamar a la policía. Lo que sorprendió a Bella fue que el salía con algo en las manos y con una sonrisa en su cara

-Estas van por mi cuenta, cariño- dijo el señor y le tendió unas esposas como la de los policías pero con pelusa roja alrededor de estas

-gracias- dijo Bella mas relajada al saber que el señor no le iba llamar a la policía.- Mejor se cuida o vengo a buscarlo a usted- le dijo Bella tratando de auto relajarse. Camino hasta el carro y entro

-Esta bien, haremos este secuestro mas profesional- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Edward, que no la podía ver pero la podía escuchar, le bajo la venda de los ojos y le esposo las dos manos al carro. –Es mejor así ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella

-Igualmente humillante- dijo el. Ella arrancó el carro.

. . . . . . . . . . .

… . .. . . . .. .

. .. . .. . . . .. .

. .. . . . .. .. ….

-quería disculparme por haberte gritado – dijo Bella abriendo el empaque de papas –Y como sabes los disparos cerca de tu virilidad. ¿Quieres carme seca?- ella le metió a la boca la carne seca y el abrió la boca, pues tenia hambre

-Gracias eres muy amable – dijo el con sarcasmo

-Bien, creo que deberíamos compartir algunos detalles importantes sobre nosotros- dijo Bella –Espera, déjame adivinar… eres el vicepresidente de la empresa de tu padre. Está bien, es un "sí"- asumió ella, como no le contestaba Edward

-Tus padres te compraron tu primera casa, navegas y juegas al golf- dijo ella adivinando todo. Edward no podía decir nada porque ella había adivinado. Todo lo que ella decía era verdad

-Bien, de mí te digo: creo que hoy perdí el trabajo en el restaurante, vivo en un apartamento, no juego golf, y eso es todo- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa a Edward

El clima en ese lugar se veía muy frío, nevando y con árboles de pinos cubiertos de nieve. El carro en donde se transportaba Edward y Bella llegó a la cabaña que habían alquilado sus padres. Bella antes de bajarse trató de arreglarse un poco.

-Ya regreso- dijo Bella a Edward. Y salió del carro hacia la casa. Entró a la casa con sus bolsas.

-Aquí estas. Mira quien ha llegado. Mi bebe- dijo Reneé la mama de Bella caminando hacia Bella con Charlie detrás de Reneé. Reneé la abrazó efusivamente.

-mamá no llores- dijo Bella

-déjame verte- dijo la mamá –oh Dios mío, ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?- le preguntó mirándole el cabello totalmente enrulado –Pareces una de esas estrellas prono-

-¿tengo el cabello de una actriz porno? ¿Cómo sabes como se ven?- le preguntó Bella con confusión.

-Bella… Mira ese vestido. Te queda precioso. ¿Qué opinas Charlie?- dijo la mama saliéndose por la tangente

-Creo que te queda muy apretado- dijo el papa abrazando a Bella

-Hola papá-

-¿Y qué ha pasado hoy en la entrevista?- le preguntó el papá

-No lo sé, llegue tarde- dijo Bella

-el Sr. Royce me hizo un favor. Sabes que se reflejará en mí-le dijo el papa

-lo sé y lo siento- dijo Bella

-¿Por qué no hablamos de esto después?- le pregunto la mama interrumpiendo a los dos –no quiero arruinar la fiesta con esta conversación. ¿Dónde esta Jacob?-

-esta en el auto, pero quería decirles algo: Se acuerdan, que al ir al restaurante, Charlie hace bromas tontas que piensan que son chistosas. Bien cuando Jacob esta en reuniones sociales dice cosas extrañas como: "no quería estar aquí fui secuestrado". Suena extraño pero a el le parece gracioso. Basta con que ustedes sonrían para que el no se sienta mal ¿ok?- dijo Bella

Sus padres se miraron entre si.

-esta bien, estamos emocionados de conocerlo- dijo la mamá

-Papá intenta no avergonzarlo ¿esta bien?-

-Ok, ok- dijo Charlie

Ella caminó de vuelta al carro y fue a buscar a Edward. El estaba revisando el cajón del co-piloto.

-esta bien, vamos a entrar- dijo ella

-yo no voy a entrar- le dijo Edward

-la cabaña es linda y calurosa. Aquí te congelaras hasta morir-

-bien. Esta mentira terminará ahora mismo- le dijo Edward a Bella

Ella le quitó las esposas y le quito el vendaje de las manos y dejó que saliera, para que fuera a la casa.

Edward caminó hasta la casa, entro. Reneé la madre de Bella lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Bienvenido. Esto es tan especial, el primer novio que Bella trae-

-si, pensamos que quizá le gustaba más lo simple que lo dulce- dijo Charlie tendiéndole la mano a Edward – ¿me entiendes?-

-¡Charlie!- le dijo Reneé

-Esta bien, escuchen con mucha atención. Ella me obligo a venir. Esta mujer me apuntó con un arma, me secuestró y me trajo como un rehén- dijo Edward sereno, esperando que los padres de Bella le creyeran. Los padres de Bella se echaron a reír por la advertencia que le había hecho Bella.

-¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Escucharon lo que dije?- dijo Edward sin saber por qué los padres de Bella de reían –su hija es una delincuente, loca y peligrosa-

-si que lo es – dijeron los padres de Bella y siguieron riéndose.

-¿quieres ron ponche? Tengo un ingrediente secreto…- dijo Reneé

-¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?! ¡¿Están todos locos?!- dijo Edward exasperado porque nadie le creía

-Esta bien, querido, ya es suficiente- dijo Bella a su "novio" Edward

-ya regreso, siéntate Jacob- dijo Reneé

-¡yo no me llamo Jacob! Mi nombre es Edward - dijo Edward –Y no me sentaré-

-también hace eso- dijo Bella a su papa

-Voy a ayudar a mamá a preparar el ron ponche- dijo Bella a Edward

Edward miró al papa de Bella con el seño fruncido y el papa lo miró a el con mala cara. Edward se echó hacia atrás confundido y Charlie lo señalo y se echó a reír.

-Vamos, ven a sentarte- dijo Charlie a Edward. Edward solamente lo siguió

En la cocina la mama de Bella preparaba en Ron ponche.

-Mamá, puedo cuidar las llaves este año- en esas salidas especiales familiares, se acostumbraba a guardar los celulares en un lugar donde nadie los usaría y una persona tenía las llaves de ese lugar secreto.

-¿segura? Odias hacer eso-

-sabes… la idea de estar encerrada, me molesta pero ahora veo un objetivo social-

-¿puedes encargarte de la abuela? Sabes como es ella y eso es antes que se tome el ron ponche- le dijo Reneé a Bella

-ella tiene como 75 años-

-así es pero todavía es fuerte- dijo Reneé

-puedo encargarme-dijo Bella. Reneé la miro dudosa pero acepto

-confío en ti, Bella-

Mientras tanto Edward estaba en la sala y no se había sentado, el padre de Bella estaba leyendo periódico tranquilamente. Edward caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y salió afuera, corrió y fue donde un carro negro que estaba estacionado para ver si tenía suerte y estaba abierto, pero estaba trancado con seguro, miró hacia todas las direcciones y corrió hacia delante. Lo único que se veía era nieve y árboles.

-HOLA- gritó Edward hacia la nada –Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?- miro hacia todas las direcciones y nada –socorro…- susurró el. Nuevamente fue a la casa y entro. Se paró en frente del papa de Bella

-Sr… creo que puedo aclarar la situación y olvidar que esto sucedió, solo necesito un teléfono-

-no hay teléfonos en la cabaña- dijo Charlie

-Un celular…-

-la ama de llaves tiene todo los celulares, supuestamente eso interfiere con nuestra unidad familiar-

-este es un lugar fantástico. Hola, llegamos papá- dijo Rosalie, la hermana de Bella con James otro hermano de Bella

-eres la chica mas bella del mundo- le dijo el papa a Rosalie –cuéntame todo sobre la universidad-

-Hola, papa- dijo James

-¿Qué tal galán?- le dijo el papa de Bella a su otro hijo, James

-Muy bien-

-Estas preciosa- le dijo Reneé a Rosalie – ¿perdiste peso?-

-no, pero dejé los lácteos- dijo Rosalie

-te ves fantástica- dijo Reneé a Rose

-Gracias mamá-

Reneé se acerco a James y lo abrazó

-mama esta todo perfecto- le dijo Rosalie a Reneé

-Gracias-

-¿usaste la jubilación de Charlie?- le pregunto James a Reneé

-¡Oye!- dijo Charlie "ofendido"

-Y donde esta Vicki?- preguntó Reneé a James

-Les dije que está trabajando. Yo tuve suerte de salir-

Bella y Rosalie se saludaron con un abrazo

-hola, ven aquí ¿Qué te paso en ese cabello? ¿Qué?- le dijo James cariñosamente a Bella, hiendo donde ella a abrazarla y despeinarle el cabello como si de un perro se tratase.

-James, James, tenemos compañía. Conozcan a su novio Jacob-

-Un placer conocerte- le dijo James a Edward tendiéndole la mano

-No soy su novio- dijo gritando –la conocí cuando me puso el arma entre las costillas… me esposó y luego me trajo aquí-

-esposarlo, ahora estoy avergonzada- dijo Bella

-Jacob cuenta unas historias- dijo la mama empezando a reír y todos le siguieron el juego

Edward llevó a James a un lugar alejado y le dijo:

-Escucha James: Tú pareces una persona razonable. Escúchame. Quizá piensas que tu hermana Bella es normal, pero no lo es, creéme es una psicópata-

-dímelo a mí. En fin quiero Ron Ponche- dijo James ignorándolo y riéndose en su cara

WWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWww WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

**N/A: hola chic s les gusto? Bueno este cap no dio tanta risa y es más corto, pero es parte importante de la historia. Bueno que les pareció: ¿Rosalie y James hermanos de Bella? Sí, esta mente loca lo quiso así.**

**Bueno también veremos a la amargada pero loca abuela de Bella (jeje) *mejor me callo* y veremos la loca reacción de Edward cuando sale y como Bella hace DE TODO para que Edward no tenga un celular en sus manos. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Me merezco Reviews?**


	3. Desesperado

Capítulo 3: desesperado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**

Capítulo anterior:

-Escucha James: Tú pareces una persona razonable. Escúchame. Quizá piensas que tu hermana Bella es normal, pero no lo es, créeme es una psicópata-

-dímelo a mí. En fin quiero Ron Ponche- dijo James ignorándolo y riéndose en su cara

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ven acá Jake… a disfrutar la fiesta- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Edward y que solo el la escuchara.

.

.

Reneé, Bella y Edward iban subiendo las escaleras de la cabaña, en ese mismo orden, con Reneé de primera. Edward no sabía que hacer para salir de ese lugar, solo se agarraba la cabeza y seguía subiendo las escaleras. Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras Reneé abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

-Está bien, Jacob esta es tu habitación y Bella…-

-Mamá, tengo 24 años y dormiré en la misma habitación que mi novio- dijo Bella agarrándose de Edward por el brazo y sonriéndole a su mamá y a su "novio". Reneé se quedó petrificada por lo que le acababa de decir su hija pero dijo:

-está bien, cariño- y se fue Reneé

El cuarto era de un color crema y con una cama camarote. Edward estaba durmiendo arriba y Bella abajo.

-es mejor que te vallas acostumbrando a estos tipos de cama- comenzó Edward –porque es donde dormirás cuando estés en la cárcel-

-¿Por qué no te relajas?- le preguntó Bella a Edward

-No te equivoques. Encontraré la forma de salir de aquí. Lo que me motiva a continuar es ver tu cara cuando te arresten- dijo Edward seguro de sí mismo

-Sabes, mejor cálmate porque no hay forma de salir de aquí-

-como ama de llaves, controlo las llaves y los celulares, que están muy bien escondidos, así que es mejor que intentes dormir bien, porque los próximos días estarán muy activos- dijo Bella agarrando la almohada de patito y acostándose encima de apagó la luz de la lámpara.

Como a las 3:00 am Edward se despertó, se aseguro de que Bella estará dormida y se bajo de la cama para ir a la sala, en la sala y la cocina reviso todos los cajones y como no encontró nada salió diciéndose a sí mismo: -tiene que haber alguien por aquí-

Caminó hasta que un carro se puso a la misma velocidad que el caminaba

-Y… ¿estás caminando hace como una hora?- preguntó Bella –Haz caminado unos 2,9 kilómetros y la gasolinera más cercana está a 32 km. Saca la cuenta.- seguía diciendo

-Mira, ¿Por qué no regresamos a casa y hacemos chocolate caliente? ¿Está bien?- dijo Bella viendo que su "novio" no le prestaba atención. Ella paró el carro y Edward resignado se montó.

Los dientes de Edward rechinaban, además que tenia sus mejillas sonrosadas, por el frío que hacía. Aunque vestía con un saco abrigado, estar caminando por más de una hora con nieve, no ayudaba a entrar en calor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes nada que decirme? ¿Te estás congelando?- pregunto ella

Él solo temblaba y por fin habló:-Tu…. Er-eres… el…... diablo-dijo entrecortadamente por el frío y rabia que tenía. Ella solo lo miro y trato de hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada y siguió manejando.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, todavía en el carro Bella le preguntó a Edward:

-¿No quieres chocolate caliente?-

Edward no dijo nada y salió del carro, Bella hizo lo mismo y lo siguió.

A la mañana siguiente a Bella le comenzó a sonar su celular que estaba en su seno, porque era el lugar mas seguro para su celular. Ella lo sacó y se fue afuera a contestar la llamada.

-Hola-

-Hola soy yo- dijo Alice al otro lado de la línea -¿qué te sucedió ayer? estabas extraña y desapareciste ¿estás bien? -

-sí estoy bien. Bueno no tan bien. Creo que tuve un colapso nervioso-

-No sabía que era posible-

-sí e hice algo medio loco-dijo Bella

Edward por la ventana vio a Bella hablando por celular y decidió ir afuera a quitarle el celular, pero Reneé lo paró.

-hola, buenos días-dijo Reneé

-Buenos días- dijo Edward

-vamos siéntate, te preparé un desayuno especial-dijo Reneé llevándose a Edward a la mesa.

Bella mientras tanto seguí la conversación con su amiga de cómo había raptado a Edward

-No, no es tan malo-

-¿no es tan malo? ¡Debes liberarlo ahora mismo! ¿Qué harás después? No puedes quedarte con el, no es una marioneta-dijo Alice preocupándose por su amiga

-lo sé, en ese momento no lo pensé pero ya se me ocurrirá algo-dijo Bella

En la cocina Reneé le decía a Edward

-sinceramente espero que te guste la carne y que tengas hambre- Edward en la cocina podía ver a Bella, vio cuando ella termino la llamada y se metió el celular nuevamente en sus senos. Reneé le sirvió y el le agradeció. Bella llego en ese momento a la cocina y se sirvió jugo de naranja

-Jacob, ¿dormiste con esa ropa?- le preguntó Reneé a Edward

-Estoy tratando de decirles que…-

-como salimos tan apurados, olvidamos su maleta- dijo Bella interrumpiendo a Edward antes de que el pudiera decir cualquier cosa

-así es, la dejamos en el restaurante, tenemos que hacer una llamada querida- dijo Edward a Bella –puedes prestarme tu teléfono-

-no traje mi teléfono-

-si lo trajiste esta en tu… -dijo Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro y le señaló con la mano su seno.

-¡Bella!- le reprendió la mama por haber traído el celular y no querer prestárselo a Edward

-tenias que guardar ese celular ahí- le dijo la mamá señalándole el cajón de la cocina

-lo olvidé – dijo Bella

Reneé se fue dejándolos solos para buscar ropa para Edward. Edward sonrió hasta que Reneé dio la espalda

-dame el teléfono-

-quítamelo si puedes-

-dámelo-

-no-

-sabes practicaba atletismo en la secundaria- dijo Edward

-pero yo era muy buena en la economía doméstica-

-¿de veras? Muy útil-dijo Edward

-asi es porque realmente era buena haciendo un buen plato-

-¿Cuál?-

-filete-

Bella agarró el cuchillo más rápido que Edward.

-¡no lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas!-

-Muy tierno-

Y Bella sin piedad le pego al celular con el cuchillo haciéndolo añicos. Reneé en ese momento llego con la ropa de Edward

-Gracias- le dijo Edward a Reneé con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Miro a Bella que tenia una sonrisa. Se fue al cuarto a cambiar por un pantalón jeans y una playera naranja. Bajo a comer con la familia de Bella. El padre de Bella le estaba contando un chiste malo a Rosalie, cuando Edward llegó a la cocina todos se les quedaron mirando y dijeron –económico-ajustado- sobre el conjunto que llevaba Edward.

-No – dijo Reneé de repente a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando

-olvidé el aceite de olivas, ¡¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?!-dijo ella excusándose por que había dicho de repente "no". Todos se le quedaron mirando como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo. Edward aprovechó el momento y se ofreció ir a la tienda a lo que Bella dijo "no, mama" parándose de la mesa

-yo voy, sería descortés mandando a un invitado- dijo Bella

-es un viaje largo- dijo Reneé

-no, de verdad, sería un placer poder ir…-

-muchas gracias, ¿sabes qué? Charlie conduce, ve con él-

-no, mamá, no-dijo Bella desesperada

-Bella, necesito ayuda-dijo Reneé interrumpiéndola antes de que Bella pudiera decir más-y es una buena oportunidad para que ellos pasen tiempo juntos-

-¡mamá!-

-¡Isabella Swan!-

-vámonos Jake. Yo conduciré-dijo Charlie

Charlie iba conduciendo y Edward en el co-piloto.

Mientras tanto en la casa Rosalie le estaba haciendo un tratamiento especial a Bella para que se le borraran los rulos y que tuviera su cabello normal.

-y sales con alguien Rose- preguntó Reneé

-salgo con algunos-

-¡Rose!-le reprendió Reneé

-dije que salgo con algunos, no que durmiera con ellos. No soy una cualquiera-

-lo sé- dijo Reneé

-solo quiero saber como Bella conquistó a Jake. El está tan ardiente-dijo Rosalie

-sólo no le di alternativa… sólo amarme-

-el tiene algo especial: el es muy educado, exitoso, atractivo- dijo Reneé -creo que a tu padre le agrada. Estoy segura de que se están entendiendo-

.

En el carro Charlie y Edward habían llegado a la tienda y Edward fue el primero en bajarse del carro y corrió literalmente hasta la tienda, donde Bella había recargado combustible. Entró y estaba el mismo anciano mayor sentado esperando clientela

-señor, debe ayudarme, fui secuestrado-le dijo Edward al señor

-déjeme adivinar: por una mujer sensual, vestida de rosa-

-sí, así es, ¿la recuerda?-

-y ella te esposó y te vendó-

-sí así es- dijo Edward alegrado por que alguien le entendía

-y ella te golpea y te hace cosas salvajes- dijo el señor moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia delante

-¿Qué está haciendo? Es repugnante- dijo Edward con una mueca de asco en la cara

-aceite de oliva- dijo Charlie, Edward no se había percatado que ya Charlie había encontrado lo que fueron a buscar.

El señor que cobraba le cobró a Charlie y le empacó su pedido. Charlie y Edward se fueron pero Edward regresó corriendo y prácticamente amenazo al señor diciéndole:

-ok, señor, yo vine donde usted para que me ayudara yo vine para usar ese teléfono…-

-aquí yo no vine a recibir gritos de nadie y menos de alguien como tu…- dijo el señor.

Charlie y Edward se fueron en el carro. Edward miraba muy seguido al timón y a Charlie.

-Voy a cambiar el radio- dijo Edward. Cogió el timón y lo trato de desviar. Charlie y Edward peleaban por el timón y el carro se balanceaba de un lugar a otro. Charlie tomó el control del auto e inmovilizó a Edward por el cuello.

-No quiero ir a esa casa- dijo Edward

-lose pero el amor es duro pero tienes que aguantarlo…-dijo Charlie –no te preocupes esto quedará entre tu y yo-

WWwWwWWwWwWwWwWwwWwWwwWwWwWW wWwWwwWwwWwWw

**N/A: hola chic s! si lo sé soy una desconsiderada que no actualiza ni aquí ni en la otra historia… pero me estoy reportando! ;) en la otra historia puede que actualice la otra semana no se que día… y he aquí el capítulo 3! Me encantó! Espero sus reviews, me harían contenta con uno de esos; aquí yo no cobro para que lean la historia pero esos pequeños comentarios me hacen muy feliz! Y gracias por tomarse estos momentos de su tiempo para leerme. **

**Ah muchísimas gracias por sus follow y favoritos… me hacen muy feliz también. Y sin mas que decir… me voy. Bye. Nos leemos pronto. **

**#Lily**


End file.
